Un rêve de gosse
by Mardy jaune
Summary: OS. "- Non… elle secoua doucement la tête , j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre. Peu importe mes efforts, je n'y parviendrai jamais. Nous sommes vraiment issus de deux mondes différents, n'est ce pas ? Ça ne m'a jamais paru aussi clair qu'à cet instant."


**Un rêve de gosse**

La fin est pour bientôt. Il sentait son pas imposant et lourd martelé le sol, et aussi l'obscurité, le froid autour d'elle.

Drago n'était pas prêt, du tout. Il n'était pas de Gryffondor, alors, bien sûr, il avait peur. Mais qui n'avait pas peur face à la mort ? Encore plus quand on sentait son souffle nous glacer la nuque. Il prenait le statut d'un condamné à mort. Ca rendait cinglé un homme saint d'esprit, ce genre de sentiment. On n'arrive même plus à respirer correctement, on suffoque, on délire, et les mains moites, on s'agrippe le ventre pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Certains préfèrent encore en finir que de vivre cette attente insoutenable, cet enfer terrestre.

Mais Drago Malefoy tenait le coup. Il s'y était préparé depuis des années. Depuis son enfance, il avait le certitude qu'il mourrait jeune, suite à une sorte d'illumination, une soudaine prise de conscience quand il voyait sa vie future se dérouler sous ses yeux, avec ses lots de mangemorts, de rayons verts, de cadavres empilés en tas d'immondice. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas d'ide. Il était bien trop fier pour montrer ses faiblesses. Granger s'y été frotter u fois, en début d'année. Elle partageait ses appartements (privilège de préfet en chef) et avait intercepté une lettre de son père dont le contenu l'avait rendue hardie excitée d'une manière incroyable. Elle passa ensuite des jours et des semaines à le harceler de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix où il n'aurait rien à craindre, et ce, malgré ses insultes les plus blessantes. Il voyait bien qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots, le soir, en silence, dans sa chambre, mais la journée, plus déterminée que jamais, elle ne le lâchait pas.

Arriva alors cette soirée mémorable où chacun, frustrés, fatigués, à bout de souffle, se livra furieusement un dernier combat dans lequel gifles, coup de poing, coup de pieds étaient promptement échangés. Drago hurla à plein poumons qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide d'une sang de bourbe et qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Hermione le pointa du doigt et l'injuriait de toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, allant de « connard » à « salaud » en passant par « sale mufle » (son vocabulaire n'était pas bien varié en ce domaine). Le lendemain, tous deux s'ignorèrent royalement et avec un dédain et un dégoût évident. Drago conclut donc qu'il avait triomphé puisqu'à présent, elle ne l'accostait plus, mais étrangement, il n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Certes, c'était la fille la plus agaçante de la Terre, pourtant, il trouvait quelque chose de fascinant, d'inaccessible, de brûlant en elle, comme une incendie farouche qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Il aurait voulu capturer un peu de sa chaleur, pour le garder précieusement dans son corps, à jamais. Le sien était si froid.

* * *

C'était la fin de l'année et Hermione ne savait quoi en penser. Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse. Triste car elle ne reviendra plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, ses études étaient terminées, sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant et aussi parce que la guerre était imminente. L'âge de l'insouciance était révolu une bonne fois pour toute, mais peu importe ce qui se passera, elle sera toujours là pour épauler Harry dans sa quête mortelle. Même si elle mourrait, elle n'aurait aucun regret car elle se serait battue pour la bonne cause.

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans ses yeux à cette pensée. Il était l'heure. Le Poudlard Express sera bientôt là. Il fallait plier les bagages. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Après avoir donner le mot de passe, la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu. Une odeur d'alcool agressa toute de suite ses narines. Elle découvrit son adorable colocataire juché sur un fauteuil, une jambe repliée, parmi une douzaine de bouteilles vides, le regard vitreux et complètement vide. Il était dans cet état depuis cinq jours. Elle grimaça de dégoût.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? se demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Il est peut-être déjà mort… »

Hermione se dit que lui, au moins, il ne lui manquera pas. De plus, il se pourrait même que la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseront, il essaiera de la tuer.

Elle se rapprocha tout de même de lui prudemment.

« Malefoy ? Tu m'entends ? (Elle agita une main devant ses yeux). Il faut se préparer, le Poudlard…le Poudlard Express sera bientôt là. »

Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire narquois.

« J'ai compris Granger »

Il avait encore ce regard insolent qu'elle détestait tant. On dirait qu'il était devenu sobre, tout d'un coup.

« Bien, dit-elle d'un ton souverain, après lui avoir généreusement gratifié d'un sourire condescendant qu'il ne remarqua même pas. »

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais il le retint au poignet.

« Attends »

Hermione se retourna, fixa tour à tour lui, et ensuite son geste inconsidéré d'un regard morne qui voulait sans aucun doute dire « qui es-tu pour osé me toucher ? ».

Il finit par la lâcher.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, une faveur, appelle ça comme tu veux. »

Hermione attendit la suite. Etait-ce encore une de ses blagues de mauvais goût ? Pourtant sa voix avait perdu de sa froideur, son ton était sérieux, presque doux.

« Je dois t'embrasser »

Elle en resta bouche bée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, à moitié à cause de la colère, l'autre moitié à cause de la nature de sa demande.

Totalement indignée, elle en perdit les mots et suffoqua dans son « qu…qu…quoi ? » qui refusait de sortir convenablement comme le moment l'exigeait.

« Calme toi, ou tu vas avoir une attaque, Granger. Bon, tu dois te demander si je n'ai pas perdu les pédales. Eh bien non. Je t'explique. Nous les Serpentards, nous sommes joueurs, nous aimons bien parier. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'en ai perdu un contre Blaise. Sur quoi ? J'ai dit que Potter le survivant ne survivrait pas jusqu'à sa dix-huitième année. Ma foi, j'y croyais vraiment. Enfin bref, nous y voilà, conclut-il avec un sourire carnassier. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas désa…

- Je dis non, s'écria Hermione sans une once d'hésitation, en croisant les bras pour se protéger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai. Et puis, ça doit bien te dégoûter de toucher une sang-de-bourbe, non ? »

Drago lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« J'ai largement passé l'âge de croire à ces contes de fée.»

La jeune fille plissa les yeux d'incrédulité. Ces paroles venaient-ils vraiment d'être prononcé par Drago Malefoy, le gosse méprisant et prétentieux qui la traitait de sang-de-bourbe à chaque détour de couloir ? Elle en fut grandement décontenancée face à un si brusque changement d'attitude.

Drago jubilait intérieurement devant sa mine troublée. Bien sûr que cette histoire de pari était un mensonge. Pourtant le baiser qu'il lui demandait n'était pas une blague. Il en rêvait depuis des années inconsciemment. Le gosse capricieux qui vivait encore en lui l'exigeait, et parfois, les désirs de gamin n'ont pas de but. Mais il allait tout faire pour l'avoir son baiser.

« Et…tous ces insultes… ?

- Distraction, répondit-il tout simplement. »

La flamme venait d'être brusquement ravivée. Elle s'avança pour le gifler mais il l'arrêta à temps. Contrariée, et surtout énervée, elle voulut lui jeter son poing en plein nez, mais là encore, il la bloqua. Ses poignets étaient prisonniers. Elle sentit ses mains, si froides…

Mais quoi, elle devait donc en arriver aux pieds ?

« Stop Granger, attends…je m'excuse, … bon je sais que ça ne vaut rien à côté des horreurs que je t'ai fait subir,…quand même…, bredouilla-t-il, un peu confus. »

Elle s'arrêta net, déposa sa jambe.

« C'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas un clou.

- Bon, je peux t'embrasser alors ?

- Ah ! cria Hermione dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Non !

Et elle se dégagea vivement, ou du moins, essaya car il maintenait toujours sa poigne de fer sur ses poignets meurtris.

« Calme toi ! Et écoute. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'hypnotiser.

« Je n'abandonne jamais un gage. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser ça. C'est comme la dernière volonté d'un condamné. Je vais bientôt mourir, alors ça ne fait aucune différence. Et puis c'est juste un baiser, ma bouche sur la tienne, quoi de plus banal ? Ca ne te tuera pas, je te le jure. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air hébété, puis réfléchit. Elle pouvait lui demander en échange de rejoindre l'Ordre, mais il allait sûrement péter les plombs cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'abandonner et avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas perdu, surtout, juste après son comportement récent. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen.

« A une condition. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'allier à l'Ordre, ni même que je t'aide. Ce n'est pas juste une question de fierté, j'imagine. »

Il la regarda gravement.

« Ca ne sert à rien, je vais bientôt mourir, déclara-t-il tel une vérité fondamentale, avec une trace imperceptible de tristesse quand même. Que je rejoigne l'Ordre et que je survive, à la fin, je serai détesté de tous, soit comme étant un traître, soit à cause de mon nom. Rien ne sera pardonné, rien ne sera oublié. Au fond, ça, ça m'est égal. Mais il ne me restera rien, à part ma vie, et ce froid glacial qui s'est logé depuis si longtemps dans mon âme et qui continuera de me saisir tout entier, et des souvenirs de guerre, de cris d'agonie, la peur, les cadavres, les larmes, la mort sous son jours le plus glorieux, quoi !

Toi, tu survivras, parce que tu crois toujours à la vie, et parce qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour toi. Mais moi, je ne me reconstruirais pas, en somme, ce genre de vie, c'est pire que la mort.

Alors je me dis que c'est inutile de tout compliquer, qu'il vaut mieux suivre mon destin, et si je parvenais à foutre le camp avec ma mère avant que ça ne devienne trop pénible, tant mieux, sinon… »

Il parlait d'un ton tranquille, légèrement rêveur, détaché, presque indifférent, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait dit la vérité, ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis des mois et des mois.

Hermione le regardait d'un air désespéré. Elle ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui dans les environs. Elle aurait voulu le secouer, lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, que ses pensées étaient absurdes, qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir…Mais elle ne fit rien.

« Je veux bien t'embrasser,…Drago.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sainte Hermione, fit-il, ironique.

- Non… (elle secoua doucement la tête), j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre. Peu importe mes efforts, je n'y parviendrai jamais. Nous sommes vraiment issus de deux mondes différents, n'est ce pas ? Ca ne m'a jamais paru aussi clair qu'à cet instant. »

Elle avait un sourire amer et triste. Elle aurait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le jeune homme s'était levé et rapproché d'elle.

« Ferme les yeux »

Elle le fit avec appréhension. Plus tard, Hermione se le remémora comme le baiser le plus étrange de sa vie. D'abord, d'une main, il lui dégagea le front, déposa un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux et continua à la file jusqu'à son nez, puis sa bouche. Elle sentait ses traces lui brûler le visage. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se faisant d'abord timides puis insistantes. Elles étaient douces, indolentes, délicieuses.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il voulait boire en elle, aspirer tout son souffle de vie, la dévorer entièrement jusqu'aux derniers atomes de son corps. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage. Il devait bien résonner dans toute la pièce.

Complètement intimidée, elle ne savait que faire et resta les bras ballants le long de son corps, ne répondit même pas au baiser, le laissait faire à sa guise. Celui-ci ne s'en vexa point, et jouait comme bon lui semblait.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille, les jambes en bouillie, s'effondra pitoyablement au sol, emportant Drago dans sa chute. Il fut bien obligé de se séparer d'elle, et allongé sur le côté, la serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte désespérée en plongeant son visage sous le menton d'Hermione. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils respiraient bruyamment, c'était presque des soupirs. Que le monde était en train de se consumer, ils ne bougeraient pas.

Une éternité plus tard, Drago grogna un peu, puis, remonta vers le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser encore, mais celui-ci, après une longue hésitation, se contenta de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses paupières, avant de se lever.

« C'est bien ainsi, il vaut mieux s'arrêter à temps avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Je finirai par lui faire l'amour à même ce sol, encore et encore, je l'emmènerai avec moi, je l'enchaînerai à mes bras, à mon corps. Ca deviendra trop dur pour elle, pour moi aussi, un enfer, alors je le tuerai après avoir goûté une dernière fois à ses lèvres, et je me tuerai ensuite. Trop dramatique, pensa-t-il sombrement. Tu es plus fort que Dieu, Granger, tu seras bien capable de me rendre fou. Je ne saurai même pas pourquoi… »

Sans un mot, il l'aida à se redresser. Alors, à cet instant précis, Hermione se dit qu'il avait les yeux les plus beaux, les plus purs, et les plus tristes du monde. Elle le pensait encore. Ils avaient la mélancolie d'un ciel d'automne où l'on versait des larmes comme les feuilles brunies tombaient des arbres.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire mi-satisfait, mi-désabusé, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans l'obscurité, complètement.

Elle n'avait plus personne pour la retenir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent une nouvelle fois et ses yeux déversèrent un torrent de larme, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bien terrible, mais bon, les premières fois, c'est comme ça j'imagine.

Toute l'histoire a découlé du fait que c'était la fin de l'année, ils ne se verront plus jamais, donc Drago se permet d'enlever ses barrières. Pas très original.


End file.
